Imagine you and I
by Faberry is life
Summary: La vie de Quinn Fabray change du tout au tout lorsqu'elle reçoit une invitation pour passer une semaine de rêve dans vieux château. Elle n'hésite pas et pars à la recherche de cet étrange château : le Hellven Castle. Là bas, elle y fera la rencontre de Rachel Berry ainsi que 8 autres personnes. Le cauchemars ne fait que commencé.
1. Chapter 1

Le noir. Ce fut la seule chose que vit Quinn en ouvrant les yeux. Le noir malsain qui enveloppait toute sa chambre. Pour dire vrai, la jeune blonde n'avait jamais apprécié l'obscurité et ce qui pouvait s'y cacher, à l'habitude, elle entrouvrait ses rideaux pour y faire entrer la lumière tamisée que produisait le réverbère face à sa petite maison, mais cette fois-ci, les ouvriers avaient - _encore_ \- oublier de remplacer l'ampoule qui avait grillé. Elle secoua la tête et attrapa son téléphone qui était posé à sa gauche. L'heure sur celui-ci indiquait 5h17. Plus moyen de se rendormir, alors elle se leva et, prudemment et rapidement, alla allumer la lumière. Elle attendit d'y être habituée puis bondit dans son lit et s'emmitoufla dans sa couette épaisse. Il faut dire que le froid mois de Décembre n'était pas clément. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa main.

 **Sms de Chris -** _ **Coucou Quinn, ça te dit de déjeuner avec moi ce matin ?**_

La jeune concernée sourit au message de celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami. Elle aimait la façon qu'il avait de lui envoyer un message chaque matin, même si ceux-ci avaient souvent le pouvoir de la réveiller avant les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il faut dire que Chris n'était pas un lève tard, au contraire.

 **Sms de Quinn -** _ **Pas de problème. Rendez-vous chez moi à 6h30.**_

La réponse positive de son ami ne tarda pas à venir. Quinn se glissa hors de son lit et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre. Le paysage sombre qui se dressait devant elle était, on peut le dire, magnifique. Clovis était une très jolie petite ville, et l'était encore plus sous la neige. Son émerveillement fut très vite rattraper par la bourrasque de vent glaciale venant lui frapper le visage, comme une gifle voulant la ramener à la réalité. La blondinette finit par refermer la fenêtre et observa une dernière fois. Quelques rayons de soleil pointait déjà le bout de leur nez par-delà les maison et arbres. Elle sourit et alla se placer devant son armoire. C'était un grand meuble en bois vernis, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. À vrai dire, toute sa chambre était normale. Tout comme elle et sa vie. Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit les portes pour y choisir sa tenue et opta pour un jeans bleu clair et un gros pull gris. Une fois ses habits décidés, Quinn attrapa son téléphone et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain où elle entra sans plus attendre dans sa douche. Elle ferma ses yeux un instant pour profiter de la sensation des gouttes ruisselantes sur son corps et finit par se laver, sortir, s'essuyer et pour finir, s'habiller.

"Encore une journée comme une autre."

La jolie blonde grimaça et se regarda dans la glace. Chaque jour, c'était pareil, un jour sur deux, elle déjeune avec Christian, après elle rentre chez elle pour écrire jusque tard le soir. Chaque jour c'est _toujours_ ça. Elle soupira et se maquilla légèrement et finit par sortir et se rendre au salon. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour avoir cette petite maison dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Depuis toute petite, elle voulait devenir écrivaine et son rêve c'est réaliser lorsqu'elle a sorti son premier livre. L'argent qu'il lui avait rapporté lui avait permis d'acheter cette petite mais merveilleuse bâtisse où elle était enfin _chez elle_. La faim naissante dans son estomac ne tarda pas à lui donner l'envie de se ruer dans la cuisine pour tout y dévorer mais son reste de bon sens l'en empêcha et elle décida donc d'aller chercher son courrier. Quinn était habituée à n'y trouver que des publicités, le journal, ou rarement une lettre de ses parents ou amis qu'elle avait laissé tomber pour s'installer en Californie, chose qu'elle regrettait souvent. Elle embarqua donc tout ce qui se trouvait dans la boîte rouge et posa tout sur la table basse qui trônait au milieu de son salon, entourée par les canapés. Elle passa tout en revue et termina sur une enveloppe qui la surprise. L'écriture qui indiquait "Mademoiselle Quinn Fabray" n'était pas celle que la jeune fille connaissait et elle décida donc d'ouvrir ce papier qui intriguait tant.

" _Mlle Q. Fabray, nous avons le privilège de vous annoncer une offre peu commune. Une semaine qui s'annonce, nous l'espérons, inoubliable dans notre merveilleux château. Vous et 9 autres hôtes que vous aurez l'honneur de rencontrer sur place, avez été sélectionnée parmis les milliers d'autres candidats. Le voyage, ainsi que tout le reste, est évidemment à nos frais. Nous espérons vous voir présente._  
 _ **Date :**_ __ _du 10 Décembre au 18._  
 _ **Adresse :**_ __ _notre majordome vous attendra à l'aéroport pour vous conduire directement à l'Hellven Castle._  
 _Bien à vous"_

Quinn écarquilla les yeux à la vue de ce magnifique présent qui ce trouvait dans ses mains. En plus d'une lettre, il y avait un billet d'avion en première classe pour l'Angleterre. La jeune fille n'était pas réellement convaincue de cette invitation et décida donc d'aller voir de plus près sur Internert. Elle sortit donc rapidement son ordinateur de sa sacoche et l'alluma pour chercher un site qu'elle trouva directement. Une grande annonce affichait que 10 de leur plus fidèle client serait sélectionner pour un séjour gratuit. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ce bordel ?! Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce château. Elle jeta rapidement un œil à la date. Le 7 Décembre. Il lui restait 3 jours pour y réfléchir. La sonnette de sa maison la fit sursauter, la tirant violemment de ses pensées. Elle rassembla toute la paperasse et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Un très beau garçon, aux yeux verts clairs et cheveux blond platine, se tenais sur le pas de sa porte.

"Chris !"

Elle lui sourit pleinement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière. 6h30. Ce gars était vraiment régler comme une montre à gousset.

"Tu es prête ?"

Il lui lança un regard insistant mais avec toujours son sourire habituel.

"Oui, je prends mon manteau."

La jeune fille attrapa sa veste et sortit de chez elle en n'oubliant pas de fermer à clé. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant un petit café. Christian poussa la porte pour faire rentrer sa "meilleure amie" car, oui, le jeune garçon espérait bientôt qu'il devienne _le_ garçon. Celui qui avait réussi à conquérir le petit cœur de Quinn Fabray. Il entra après la jeune fille, déterminé d'enfin lui avouer ses sentiments.

"Bonjour !"

Quinn sourit à Lise, la serveuse à laquelle ils étaient tant habituer. Elle les conduits jusqu'à leur table habituelle.

"Un grand café latte et un chocolat chaud je suppose ?"

"Effectivement... Mais cette fois, rajoute moi un pain au chocolat si tu veux bien !"

Lise leur sourit et partit en cuisine.

"Ça va ? Tu as l'air perturbé."

Quinn observait attentivement son ami qui ne cessait de se triturer les doigts.

"Hm. Il y a quelques chose dont j'aimerais te parler."

"Je t'écoute ?"

"Et bien en fait je-"

Il fut coupé dans sa lancée par la serveuse qui revint avec leurs boissons.

"Et voilà !"

"Merci Lise."

Quinn lui sourit et commença à boire sa boisson glacée.

"Je t'écoute ?"

La blonde hésitait elle aussi a lui parler de quelque chose ; lui parler de la lettre. Cependant, elle ne dirait rien tant que lui ne dirait rien !

"On se connaît depuis tellement longtemps... Et je..."

Il prit une grande respiration, Quinn était surprise par l'attitude qu'abordais son ami, c'était quelqu'un sûr de lui à l'habitude.

"Tu es ma meilleure amie Quinn, mais j'aimerais que tu deviennes plus que ça, je voudrais qu'on soit... Un couple."

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Ce fut son tour d'être nerveuse, elle n'avait jamais tourné la relation qu'ils avaient... À une vraie relation !

"Chris... Je t'aime beaucoup, vraiment, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginer toi et moi ensemble. Je ne veux pas te décevoir mais... Pour moi tu es mon meilleur ami, rien de plus, rien de moins."

C'était dans le caractère de Quinn d'être franche, malgré le conséquence. Elle vit dans le regard de Christian tout espoir s'envoler, comme si elle le lui avait pris. Il se leva subitement et posa de l'argent sur la table.

"Je suis désolé."

"Non Chris attend !"

Quinn se leva à son tour, voulant suivre son ami, mais celui-ci déjà quitter le café. Elle se rassit et vit Lise venir vers elle.

"Ça va pas ?"

Elle prit une chaise et s'installa à ses côtés et passa un bras par ses épaules. Lise et Chris était les seuls amis que Quinn c'était fait à Clovis. Elle posa donc la tête sur son épaule et plissa les lèvres pour retenir le sanglot qui la menaçait.

"Chris viens de me dire qu'il avait envie qu'on soit plus que des amis..."

"Genre... Meilleurs amis ?"

Quinn tourna la tête vers son amie qui essayait de retenir son rire, mais elle ne tint pas longtemps et, il faut croire que son rire était maladif car Quinn se mit elle aussi à rire, emportée par la bêtise de Lise. Mis à part Christian, elle était la seule à pouvoir provoquer une réelle joie en Quinn.

"Non. Comme petit copain, enfin tu vois..."

"Et t'a pas voulu ?! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Quinn Fabray ?

Attend comment t'as pu lui refuser ? Il est super beau gosse, et vous allez super bien ensemble ! Et il est gentil avec toi aussi."

"Je n'ai jamais été réellement amoureuse."

Lise posa sur Quinn un regard rempli d'étonnement, de surprise et presque de reproches.

"Tu déconnes ?"

"Non. Je suis sortie avec des tas de gars au lycée, mais je n'ai jamais aimer aucun d'entre eux."

"Et bien..."

"Lise vient ranger tout le bordel que tu as foutu dans la cuisine !"

La tête d'un homme chauve et portant une grande moustache apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur la cuisine.

"Bonjour Monsieur Rojer !"

"Tiens salut Quinn !"

Il sourit à la blonde et retourna son regard vers la brune à ses côtés, la fixant d'un air meurtrier.

"Le devoir m'appelle... Et je te conseille d'aller parler à Chris, je pense que ça lui ferait du bien."

Quinn hocha simplement la tête et fit un sourire d'au revoir à Lise puis termina son pain au chocolat et sa boisson puis quitta le café, laissant sa part de monnaie. Ce fut d'un pas léger qu'elle rentra chez elle, l'hésitation de passer chez Chris lui tenaillant le ventre. Elle opta pour un coup de téléphone, ce qui lui éviterait de faire un détour chez lui, sachant qu'il n'y était peut-être pas. C'est donc sous cette pensée qu'elle entra dans sa maison et attrapa son téléphone pour composer le numéro de son ami.

* _Oui allô ?_  
*Chris ? C'est Quinn.  
* _Oh..._  
*Écoute, je sais que tu l'as un peu mal pris la façon dont je t'ai... Rejeté.

Elle hésita un peu sur le dernier mot ne voulant pas blesser son ami plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

*Tu comptes énormément pour moi et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas ressentir les mêmes sentiments que toi, car tu es extraordinaire et je ne veux pas que notre amitié soit ruinée par ça, et tu le sais.  
* _Ne t'excuse pas, après tout je n'ai pas à te forcer. C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais dû garder ça pour moi._  
 _*_ Non ! Au contraire, tu as bien fait, comme ça tu étais fixé sur mes sentiments à ton égard.  
* _Oui. Écoute, je dois te laisser, j'ai prévu de me faire une après-midi film d'horreur avec ma meilleure amie._

À peine son ami raccrocha que la sonnette de son appartement retentit. Un sourire grandit peu à peu sur ses lèvres et ne se fit que plus rayonnant lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour laisser apparaître Christian. Celui-ci lui fit un magnifique sourire qui Quinn lui rendit. Elle laissa entrer le beau blond et ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé, un pot de popcorn que Quinn avait sorti de son armoire sur les genoux, parés aux frissons. Finalement, que l'un aime l'autre plus que le disait la barrière de l'amitié, cela ne changerait rien. Quinn s'en fichais complètement, tout ce qui compte, c'était passé des bons moments avec lui, sans gêne ni attente de l'un ou de l'autre. 

**Voilà le premier chapitre, plus court que je l'avais imaginer, mais ce n'est que le début. Le départ de Quinn dans le prochain !**  
 **J'espère vraiment que cette fanfiction vous plaira et que je parviendrais à la faire aussi bien que je l'imagine dans ma tête. En bref, je vous retrouve bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !** **  
** **Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur WattPad, sous le nom de samsterling, où j'écris aussi la même fiction qu'ici.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II.**

* * *

Cela fait à présent trois jours que Quinn a reçu sa lettre, trois jours qu'elle y réfléchis, et deux jours qu'elle a accepté l'invitation. Au début, elle était méfiante. Mais après tout, c'était peut-être une erreur et elle n'allait pas laisser passer la chance de rester une semaine dans un magnifique château, et ça, gratuitement ! Chris ne voulait pas qu'elle parte mais Quinn lui avait promis de lui envoyer des messages dès qu'elle pourrait.

"Votre billet mademoiselle ?"

La jeune blonde fixa l'homme qui l'avait tirée hors de ses pensées tout en lui présentant avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. L'homme examina la petite feuille et écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

"Oh j'ignorais que vous étiez une invitée de Monsieur Jones. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît." Sur ces mots, il conduit la petite blonde dans une autre partie de l'avion, beaucoup plus classe et presque vide. Il lui indiqua un siège et Quinn s'installa dessus. Il était moelleux juste comme il le fallait et la jeune fille s'installa bien confortablement.

"Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appuyer sur ce bouton" Il l'indiqua à Quinn pour appuyer ses propos.

"Merci beaucoup."

Elle lui sourit puis le regarda partir. Quinn regarda autour d'elle. La cabine dans laquelle elle se trouvait était presque vide. Il n'y avait uniquement qu'une petite fille et sa mère à deux sièges derrière et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année à l'avant qui marmonnait quelques mots. Une hôtesse entra et se plaça en sortes que tous puisse la voir.

"Bonjour et bienvenue. Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir..."

Le discours habituel. Quinn, le connaissant par cœur, décida de ne pas y prêter attention et enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles afin de ne pas avoir le supplice du "comment se servir du gilet de sauvetage", chose qu'elle trouvait inutile car, si l'avion se crashait, ils n'auraient pas le temps d'enfiler cette saleté de bouée jaune qu'ils seraient déjà tous morts. Elle préféra écouter sa musique. C'est donc sur la chanson "Take my breath away" que Quinn ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par les mouvements de l'avion qui décollait.  
Elle ouvra les yeux au bout de 2 heures de vol. Une dame passa près d'elle.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?" Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"Vous avez de l'Ice Tea ?"

La dame acquiesça et lui sortit une canette puis la versa dans un verre.

"S'il vous plaît. Le cadi des repas arrive bientôt."

Quinn pris le verre et commença à boire après avoir remercié la dame. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, observant le ciel démuni de nuage, qui commençait à perdre de lumière, laissant place à l'obscurité. Un spectacle dont Quinn ne se lassait jamais. Son regard fut attiré par l'océan, d'un bleu profond, reflétant tel un miroir, l'image de la lune.

"Votre repas Mademoiselle Fabray."

La concernée tourna le regard vers l'hôtesse et la fixa bizarrement. Il n'était pas dans la coutume que ce genre de personnes connaissent votre nom. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle secoua la tête puis pris le plateau tout en remerciant la femme qui l'avait servie.

* * *

Après environ 5h de sommeil, Quinn ouvrit les yeux avec un mal de tête affreux. Saloperie d'atterrissage... La blonde se concentra plutôt sur la terre qui se rapprochait de plus en plus pour oublier sa migraine habituelle.  
L'avion se posa en douceur et le mal de tête de Quinn se dissipa peu à peu.

* * *

Après avoir récupéré ses bagages, Quinn arriva dans un grand hall avec des dizaines de personnes tenant des pancartes qui indiquait des noms ou des destinations. Dans un coin à l'écart, elle aperçut un vieil homme qui tenait un écriteau avec indiqué en lettre dorée "Quinn Fabray". L'intéressée inspecta rapidement l'homme. Il était petit, avec des cheveux blancs et un visage déformé par ses rides. De grands cernes noirs trônaient sous ses yeux fatigués. Il ressemblait un peu à ce majordome des films angoissants qu'elle regardait parfois avec Christian, il portait le même costume. Nœud papillon rouge, veste et pantalon noir et une chemise bien repassée blanche. Quinn se mordit légèrement la lèvre, n'étant pas vraiment rassurée. Elle se ressaisit et avança d'un pas assuré vers cet homme.

"Mademoiselle Fabray ?"

"Oui."

"Puis-je voir votre billet s'il vous plaît ?"

"Oh... Bien sûr !"

Elle tendit son ticket à l'homme qui l'inspecta rapidement et lui fis un signe lui montrant qu'elle pouvait le ranger.

"Suivez-moi."

Sur ses mots, l'homme se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Je m'appelle Andrew. Je serais votre chauffeur ainsi que votre guide durant ce séjour parmi nous."

Ils entrèrent dans le parking et Andrew indiqua une voiture noire. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et invita Quinn à entrer.

"Après vous."

La jeune fille lui sourit et le remercia puis s'installa tandis que Andrew mettais ses valises dans le coffre.

"Vous allez tout d'abord faire connaissance des autres invités. Par la suite, une chambre sera attribuée à chacun d'entre vous. Monsieur Jones vous rejoindra à l'heure du dîner."

Quinn n'obtient pas plus d'informations et le reste du voyage se déroula dans un silence pesant. L'odeur du parfum bon marché que portait Andrew et les petits regards qu'il lançait parfois à Quinn dans son rétroviseur la mettais mal à l'aise. Elle plissa les lèvres et regarda le paysage par la fenêtre. Ils venaient d'entrer dans un petit village qui semblait presque abandonné. Tout était délabré, certaines maisons avait des fenêtres cassées, les fleurs sur les appuie de fenêtres étaient fanées.

"Andrew ?"

"Oui ?"

"Excusez-moi mais... Où sommes-nous ?"

Andrew plissa les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, mais au lieu de mots, ce fut un petit toussotement qui sortit de sa bouche. Il continua à conduire et ne prononça aucuns mots. Quinn fut choqué face à cette réaction plus qu'étrange mais n'insista pas. Ils sortirent bientôt de cet étrange village et la voiture s'enfonça sur un petit sentier boueux dans les bois. La jeune fille regarda dehors et aperçu, au loin, un immense château en pierre, qui surplombait une petite colline. Il avait quelque chose de menaçant, et les nuages gris qui planaient au-dessus ne faisait qu'empirer cela.

Andrew stoppa la voiture devant une grande grille métallique, recouverte de mousse, qui fermait l'accès à un chemin en gravier menant tout droit à la bâtisse. Il sortit de la voiture et avança lentement, sortant un trousseau de clé de sa poche. Le majordome s'approcha du cadenas rouillé qui maintenait deux chaînes l'une à l'autre et l'ouvrit. Andrew retira la chaîne et ouvrit la grille qui produit un grincement qui fit grimacer Quinn. Il remonta ensuite en voiture et avança de quelques mètres avant d'aller refermer la grille à l'arrière.

La château se dressait juste devant elle à présent. La porte principale était immense, au moins trois mètres de haut.

"Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît."

Sur ces mots, Andrew poussa la porte en bois. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, l'entrée était tout simplement magnifique. Le sol était un parquet fait en bois brun foncé qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la tapisserie bordeaux et les lustres en or qui pendaient au plafond. Vers le centre de la pièce démarrait un grand escalier recouvert d'un tapis rouge menant à l'étage. Deux petites statues en or elles aussi, se tenaient de chaque côté des rampes.

"Les autres invités se trouvent dans le salon."

Andrew indiqua de la main une porte ouverte se trouvant à droite. Quinn entra et admira cette magnifique pièce qui, elle, contenait des fauteuils, presque tous différents. Même si la plupart étaient en cuir, il y en avait certains en fourrure qui étaient tous occupés. La pièce était très éclairée, dut aux dizaines de fenêtres aux murs. De plus, il y avait une grande porte vitrée qui donnait en plein sur le jardin. Une jeune fille assise seule dans un coin la fixa et lorsque Quinn croisa son regard, celle-ci baissa immédiatement les yeux.

"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Santana Lopez."

La blonde regarda la fille qui venait de se lever et qui lui tendait présentement la main que Quinn sera.

"Quinn Fabray ! Enchantée"

Santana lui sourit et se rassit et Quinn fit la connaissance de tout le monde, excepté de la fille dans le coin. Il y avait, évidemment, Santana, une jeune fille hispanique aux cheveux noirs et Brittany, sa meilleure amie. Il y avait encore une fille, Chloé, et 5 autres garçons ; Arthur, Jake, Dan, Noah et Finn.

"Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse que vous soyez tous là ! Je m'appelle Maggie. Andrew et moi-même ainsi que quelques autres servantes que vous devrez croiser un peu partout dans le château sommes à votre disposition pour tout aide ou question. Je vais à présent vous demandez de me suivre afin de sélectionner votre chambre."

La vieille femme qui venait de prendre la parole se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait des cheveux poivre et sel rassemblés en un chignon, ainsi qu'une paire de lunette et des yeux gris. Son teint était pâle, tel celui d'un fantôme. Lorsqu'elle souriait, on pouvait voir ses quelques dents restantes, presque noire. Malgré cela, elle avait un air chaleureux et rassurant.

Tout le monde se leva et se rassembla près de Maggie qui sourit.

"Allons-y !"

Le petit groupe sortit du salon et monta les fameux escaliers. Une fois à l'étage, il y avait deux couloirs, un à droite et un à gauche. Maggie se tourna vers eux.

"Bien, à votre gauche, il y a quatre chambres pour deux. Dans le couloir de droite, deux chambres seule."

Quinn décida d'aller dans une chambre seule, tout comme la petite brune dont elle ignorait encore le nom. Santana pris une chambre avec Brittany, Chloé avec Dan, Arthur avec Jake et pour finir, Noah avec Finn.

"Installez-vous, prenez votre temps, le repas sera servis à 20 heures précise dans la grande salle."

Maggie descendit les escaliers et disparut derrière une porte.

"Bon ben... à tout à l'heure !"

Santana et Brittany se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, tout comme les autres. Quinn se dirigea dans le couloir de droite suivit de la jeune fille qui se faisait bien discrète. La blonde ralenti l'allure et se mis à sa hauteur.

"Je m'appelle Quinn. Et toi ?"

"Rachel..."

"Joli"

Rachel sourit légèrement et baissa les yeux. Elles arrivèrent devant deux portes l'une face à l'autre.

"Je suppose que ça doit être ici."

"Oui."

Rachel ouvrit une porte et acquiesça puis entra.

"A tout à l'heure Quinn."

Sur ce, elle ferma la porte. Quinn ouvrit celle de sa chambre et entra dedans. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin rouge avec des draps en satin et une fourrure blanche par-dessus. Dans un coin se trouvait une commode avec un vase rempli de roses rouge. Il y avait aussi une grande fenêtre avec vue sur le jardin et la forêt qui se trouvait derrière. Contre le mur face au lit, il y avait une armoire en bois avec un miroir sur les portes. Au plafond, c'était encore un lustre en argent, comme celui dans l'entrée. Dans un autre endroit de sa chambre, il y avait une porte qui menait à la salle de bain.

Quinn posa sa valise au sol et déballa ses affaires pour les ranger une à une dans l'armoire. Elle se jeta ensuite sur son lit qui était moelleux à souhait, tout comme elle les aimait. Elle regarda l'heure sur son GSM. Il était 18h04. Elle devait donc encore avoir environ deux heures pour se reposer et se doucher. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle entendit un cri horrible. Quelqu'un qui hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Alarmée, Quinn se leva et sortit hors de sa chambre en tombant nez à nez avec Rachel.

"Tu as entendu ?"

La jeune brune acquiesça vivement la tête, les yeux exorbités par la peur. Visiblement, personne d'autre n'avait entendu puisque personne n'était sorti voir. Pourtant, un cri pareil aurait été entendu à l'autre bout de la maison tellement il était fort. Rachel tourna la tête et regarda au bout du couloir. Il y avait une porte, peinte en blanche, comparé aux autres qui étaient brune. Quinn s'approcha et frappa, sans avoir de réponse. Elle tenta ensuite d'ouvrir la porte mais fut surprise car celle-ci était verrouillée. Elle retourna près de Rachel et haussa les épaules.

"On en parlera à Maggie si tu veux."

Quinn lui sourit.

"Je vais allez prendre une douche, on se voit tout à l'heure !"

Voyant que Rachel ne bougeait pas, Quinn s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Eh, ça va allez, t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?"

"D'accord."

"On se voit au souper !"

* * *

 **Voilà - _déjà_ \- le chapitre 2 ! **  
**Voyez-vous, j'écris la même fiction sur WattPad donc je posterais les chapitres au même moment !**  
 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**


End file.
